Breath Of God
by The Very Last Valkyrie
Summary: Let me taste your forbidden fruit. Let us create a new kind of brother and sisterhood. 3x03, Lucrezia to her brother, Cesare to his sister.
1. Breath Of God

**Breath Of God**

Do you know how easy this is, brother?

Shall I tell you?

It's as easy as climbing a tree to reach the sweetest, ripest fruit. Juan would say I couldn't and you would say I shouldn't: 'come down, Lucrezia, let me.' No. I climbed, and I reached, and I closed my fingers around the perfect peach, and its juice ran down my chin.

And you looked proud, Cesare.

I want to make you proud, Cesare.

You are not a cardinal and I am not a virgin, but it is God that moves us. It is God that makes you move within and I without. It is God who made this bed a ship and set us adrift upon the sea. There is a storm overhead and in my heart, so hold me close. Keep your hands moving, and sculpt me as who I am, not who they want me to be. Set fire to my flesh and let me burn, and burn with me. Burn us to ashes, and let us die, and let us burn in Hell thereafter.

I am Eve and this is my garden.

Let me taste your forbidden fruit.

I have known sweetness, brother, and I have known sweet flesh, but I have known no one like you. It comes so easily because it's you, and there is no one like you. No one else makes me sing and scream. No else runs to my lips and from my lips, to give me my sin, to purge me of my sin.

Were we meant to be twins, brother?

Sharing one womb, one world?

This Vatican is our womb and I rest here with you. There is but one umbilicus, one soul, for all there are two bodies, for all I am fair and you are dark. There is but one soul, and the breath of God sets us adrift upon the sea. We ride the waves together, climbing, cresting, breaking. Our ship is freedom and safety. Our ship is desire safely acknowledged, accepted. I shall never love a husband as I love you. When your wife looks for you, have them send her to my garden, my palazzo, my bedchamber. Tell her I take confession from you every day, that you absolve me. Tell her I am the keeper of your soul, and I will not give it up.

You are mine.

_I love you_.

I am yours.

_Love me_.

Only a Borgia can truly love a Borgia.

_Fin._


	2. Breath Of Life

**Breath Of Life**

The day I marry is the day I die, sis.

Unless it is the day I marry you.

There is no other way for us, my love, no other way for usbut this. I have loved you from the first. I will love you to the last. I will kiss you to kiss the bride who should be mine, the girl I have known for always, the woman who blossoms beneath my fingertips.

I would die for you, Lucrezia.

I love for you, Lucrezia.

You are the New World to me, the veins of gold running beneath the earth, the green goodness of nature slaking her lust. You are air and water and sunlight, and I grow strong. You breathe strength into me each time you will not kiss me, each time you sigh and turn your head away. You are the Sacrament to me, the body and the blood. I will have no body and no blood but yours. Let me spill my blood into your veins. Let me spend my body honouring yours.

Juan is dead and buried and past caring.

Let us create a new kind of brother and sisterhood.

I cannot lie and say there has been no one else, and yet it is true: there has never been anyone but you. The faces, the hands, the eyes, the throats were all yours. The silken skin, the delicate bones beneath were always yours. We have made love a thousand times before and you have never known it.

How could you forget me, sis?

How could you forget the way I said your name?

Your name is my Hail Mary, my Our Father, so what we do tonight must be holy. Only a saint could breathe the breath of life into me, so I must be your most devoted acolyte. All the angels and the archangels look down in jealousy that I live, that I touch you, that every moment with you is worth both the mortal and immortale fires. I worship you, and I tell you so with every part of myself. I devote myself to your adoration, and you tell me so when you cry out. No one will hear your voice in the dark, and no one will see. Come to me. Come with me. I am inside you as you are inside me, perhaps for one night, perhaps for eternity.

You are mine.

_I love you_.

I am yours.

_Love me_.

Only a Borgia can truly love a Borgia.

_Fin._


End file.
